


Battlegrounds

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Back to the sad stuff again, Death, Drowning, F/F, Loooot of trigger warnings here, Self Harm, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We go straight from smut to suicide, man this is depressing, well thats heathers for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels





	Battlegrounds

** McNamara's perspective **

Walking through the darkened woods an arrangement of sounds could be heard. The crunching of the dry fall leaves beneath my barren feet, the sounds of the trees rustling from the wind along with the movement of my golden blonde hair, the rattle of pills in their case. The strong feeling of the bottle I had downed we're slowly taking their effect, not enough to kill me but enough to calm me so the coming moments would pass easily. The dryness of my throat in the cold wind made it hard to swallow as I approach the river that was coming into view. Rubbing my arms lightly I was quick to wince at the pain, glancing down to see the burgundy color flowing slowly out of my forearm in the dull light of the moon. A small smile teased at my lips, how comforting to see a helper in my demise at work. A familiar buzz could be felt in the back pocket of my light jean shorts. Reaching shakily for my device I pull it out to see the vibrant light and a stream of messages from none other than Heather Chandler.

**Babe where are you?**

**I've texted you like twenty times**

**It's two in the morning darling, you said you were just going for a drink. I didn't realize you'd taken your phone.**

**Mac... the pills are gone. Baby please don't do it, tell me where you are I'm coming to get you.**

Along with many others. I could feel the guilt blazing in the back of my mind, this want to turn around and go back. But I cant. I just cant. I've made my choice already, phase one has all ready been completed. Even if I was to return I'd never be seen the same by her, the love of my life would lose the person she loved.

_God this is wrong, why not just take the rest of the bottle?_

At least she'd find your body then, even if it's probably gnawed on by forest animals in the woods. No, Not now. I have to do this, she'd never forgive me if I came back. I have to end it while I still can. Stopping quickly at the edge of the water I take a look around, the light of the moon glistening off the still water. I can see the rapids just a ways down, only a short swim and my body would go weak and I'd drown. No fuss, just final. Dropping my pills and phone onto the sand with the note pulled up I wade into the flat liquid. I can feel the chill wash over me. It's freezing cold. The paralyzing calm from the pills already setting in. I feel a odd happiness, most likely from the medication, taking over me. A innocent smile curling on my lips as I walk deeper, the water getting close to my waist now. Lifting my arms to the sky I join them together and dive into the frigid water. My hair swaying around me as I swim down deeper into the depths of the river. A gentle rushing filled my ears, it felt as the whole world had slowed around me. I could feel the powerful sting shooting through my arm from the icy water. My open cuts burning like a million suns in the darkness that surrounds me. Silent, calm, I can feel my lungs begin to fill with the liquid. If I had really cared enough I would be scared for my life, though right now, nothing felt more comforting. A small walk into Sherwood river and a bottle of pills was all it took. Closing my eyes lightly as the atmosphere takes over.

** Chandlers's perspective **

"Mac?!" No answer.

"Mac?!" No answer again.

"Oh god, where is she?!" I say to myself, as I stomp through the woods. My Useless cursed filling the empty air. I went to the one place I thought she'd be. She's shown a preference for the river since our first date, I just hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Listening closely through the trees and wind I can hear a soft whistle of the water, without thinking my pace begins to quicken as I barrel through the brush.  
The coldness of night was uncomfortable to say the least, every rushed step I made only worried me more. The shoreline coming into view now, a small group of objects are sitting on the ground as I creep towards them I feel the color drain from my face as I see the phone and pills lying on the sand. Tears start to fall quicker and heavier from my already puffy red eyes. Hastily clutching the device I turn it on and I see the note. It's just what I thought. My chest heaves harder as I stumble into the freezing water, incoherent sobs exit my mouth loudly as I splash around. The eerie silence feels like torture, what I'd give to just hear even a squeak of her voice ring out in the night. Delving farther away from the shore my eyes flick towards the rushing waters just downstream.

"I'm too late! She- no she has to be here!" I bark, smacking my hand onto the calm water. Scanning frantically I search for the faintest hint of her. Only the surrounding forest fills my eyes. Where could she be?! Wait, the pills.

"Mac?! Baby?! Where are you!?" I cry, dunking my head under the water as I swim around. A sharp burn fills my eyes as I open them underwater. Clenching my teeth tightly as I come back above into the air.

"Dammit! Where are you!" I could feel my voice beginning to strain as I screamed out again. Slamming under once more I look around frantically, my hope beginning to run thin as the timer runs out. Then I see it. What looks like a limp corpse lying at the bottom.

_Nononono this is not happening!_

Thrashing down towards the sandy depths I embrace the familiar body. Her yellow shirt acting as a beacon for me in the dark world of night. Her unconscious body looks so at peace here, like this watery grave was all she ever wanted. It was agonizing to see, someone who was so bright and happy had finally broken. The light had finally given out. Pushing off the ground with all my strength I try to swim to the top with her in hand.

_Come on come on come on._

Breaching the surface abruptly, I gasp for breath. I didn't even notice I had been under for that long, everything got pushed down by the adrenaline. Swimming painfully over to shore I drag her on, wasting no time performing CPR as I whimper quietly with every movement I make. It wasn't long before the fantastic sound of coughing rang out into the air. Looking down to my darling I can see the life returning to her face.

"Hun! Oh thank god! Mac can you hear me darling?! It's Chan baby, I'm here shh I'm here"  
Holding the smaller girl in my arms I cry as she shakes violently. Coughing up more water from her lungs. Taking off my jacket I wrap it around her small frame, trying to warm her from the cold wind. That's when I noticed the bleeding, my god the bleeding, streams of red flow from her arms. From the looks of it she's already lost a lot.

"H-Heather?" Mac croaks, clearing her throat painfully as she opens her eyes. "How'd you find me?"

Moving my hand around her face I wipe away the wet blonde hair that resides. "I went the one place I thought you would be, you'd always taken a liking to the river. I just never thought it was for this." I mumble, squeezing her tightly as another cold breeze blew by.

"I-I'm sorry" Tears starting to pour once more as she buries her face in my chest. She moved to wrap her arms around me but cries out suddenly at the pain.   
"Oh god oh no, Heather I'm scared! I'm sorry! I don't know what to do! Help me!" Her heart beginning to race as fear floods her body, every synapse firing from her panic. Ripping off my jacket I wrap it around her arms.

"It's ok, it'll be ok. We will fix this, let's get you back to the house so we can go to the hospital." I state, a sudden calmness entering my voice. Things were looking grim, if we didn't move quickly these would be her final moments of life.   
"How many pills did you take?" I ask, lifting her slowly off the ground.

"Enough, not enough to overdose but enough To ease my fear. I think they've worn off." She laughs, it's weak and frail but it's still a laugh.

"Alright, ok. We will figure it out. Can you walk baby? We need to get you to the hospital." I groan, gripping her around the waist. "Just a short walk baby, it'll be alright don't panic."

_Just a short walk was all it would take._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking down at the grave before me a heavy tear fell. Shrugging my shoulders I let out a small chuckle as I placed a rose on the wet morning grass.

"I guess I was to late angel. I'll always be here for you, and soon we'll be together. Just a moment longer, I promise I'll be quick."

As I stood and watched the forearms of my red jacket slowly turned dark I released the steel blade in my hand. Blood bouncing off the metal as it landed on the turf. Wiping my hands on my dark jeans I take a seat down on the grass and wait for the time to come. Running my bloodied hand along the cold stone I smile softly, leaving a trail on the grave.

_"I love you baby."_


End file.
